Touch tablet devices are quickly becoming a must-have for consumers. These devices typically comprise a hand-held computer having a touch screen that can be accessed by the user simply by touching an area of the screen. Such a device is shown in FIG. 1. As is evident, tablet 100 generally comprises touch panel/display 101 and border 102. A typical user holds the device in a similar manner as shown in FIG. 1. With a small border 102, the user's thumb has the potential of falsely inputting a touch to panel 101. In order to shrink these devices, while keeping a large display area, it is necessary to shrink the border. However, a large border allows a user to hold the device without sending touch inputs through the touch panel. Therefore a need exists for a method and apparatus for a touch-screen device, and method for operating a touch-screen device that has a small border, yet minimizes false inputs to the touch screen.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention. It will further be appreciated that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. Those skilled in the art will further recognize that references to specific implementation embodiments such as “circuitry” may equally be accomplished via replacement with software instruction executions either on general purpose computing apparatus (e.g., CPU) or specialized processing apparatus (e.g., DSP). It will also be understood that the terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary technical meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions by persons skilled in the technical field as set forth above except where different specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.